Love Thy Mate
by Hiei Dragon Girl
Summary: Yugi never knew who his parents where, and when they come back a whole past comes to life that he didn't know about. Now its up to Yugi to get his parents back together, and will Yugi find his own mate along thte way? better summary inside.
1. Love Thy Mate

Disclaimer: I Do No Own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu Yu Hakusho! The OC's Rhazhaha and Gabriel belong to Kitten! Kitten was very kind to let me use them for this story.

Warnings: Yaoi, M/M pairings, oral, anal, sho-ai, language, lemon, more possible warnings to come.

plot: Yugi never knew who his parents were and of course was raised by his grandfather. When a man by the name of Rhazhah and his cousin Gabriel come into his life, a part of his past that he didn't even know was there comes to life. It turns out that Yugi is the only son of Youko Kurama! And Youko kept this secret for years and didn't even tell his other half Shuichi about it. Now Yug and the others are thrown into an old war between lover and wanting of revenge! Can Yugi help his dad and his old lover turned enemy find love again and even find love for himself?

YugiDarkAngel: Welcome to my very first co-op story! Kitten was very kind to let me use her idea and oc's to write this. Kitten's idea along with mine are what made up this story! So thank you very much Kitten!

Cain: Wow, this is the first time I've seen you work with someone else beside Silver.

YDA: Well, Silver helps me with idea's and the OC in Child of the Forbidden Child belongs to her. She let me use him for the story ^^

Jarick: I'm proud of you for making new friends Angel

YDA: thank you ^^ wait a minute...Jarick you ass!

Jarick: *smirks* thank you...

Cain: Be nice!

Jarick: Hell no...

YDA: Whatever, just do the disclaimer meanie...

Jarick: Angel doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu Yu Hakusho, and the Oc's and part of the idea's belong to Kitten.

Chapter 1- A secret past revealed!

A flash of lighten bighted the plain of the Makai, showing to shadows in the distance. They Clashed together again growling as they did. As the lighting flashed again two men can now be seen fighting. One was a tall fox youkai with long silver hair and a white fighting silver haired fox and yellow eyes that gleamed in the darkness as if watching his prey. The other was a six foot tall youkai that was also a fox. His hair was black and it hung to his knees. The bangs of his hair were blood red as were the last five inches of his hair. Unlike the Yellow of the silver haired man, the other Youkai's eyes where red with an odd silver swirl to them. He wore an outfit smiler to the other except that it was black instead of white.

"Why did you do that!" The Black haired fox yelled at his mate.

"I've had my reason!" His mate yelled back at him.

The mates clashed together again as they battle was getting intense and either youkai wasn't giving up. Finally the silver fox's claws hit flesh. The black fox covered his left eye and screamed in pain. Blood ran down his face as he glared at his once lover. The silver fox glared sadly at his lover then left in a flash. It would be eighteen long years before the lovers would come face to face again.

~eighteen years later~

Yugi Mutou sat behind the counter of his Grandfathers Kame Game Shop. Sugoroku sadly passed away six months ago and Yugi inherited the game shop when he passed away. Yugi now lived a quite live alone at the game shop. Though as of recently he has been having terrible lower back pains and his ears have been hurting. His friends were all getting a little worried about it, but Yugi told them not to worry about him. At the moment Yugi was ignoring the minor back pain that he was having, when the bell when off signaling a customer.

"Welcome to the Kame Game Shop!" Yugi said with a smile.

A gentle looking man with silvery green eyes and bright copper orange hair that was to his mid waist tied in a low ponytail, walked up to the counter. He had very pale skin but it didn't look bad on him but it fit the man very well. He was thin and frail looking but the man didn't look sickly at all.

"Yes...I was looking for a game that kids would like to play.." The man said.

"We have plenty of bored games, what age are the kids." Yugi asked him.

"They are about ten to eleven. I am a student teacher, and i wanted to find a game for my lesson tomorrow." The man said to him shyly.

"Come this way. We have lots of bored games for kids that age." Yugi said to him as he lead him over to the bored games.

The man went over to the games and started to look them over so he could decided which one to buy. Yugi smiled again and then went back behind the counter and waited for the man to finishes looking. After about ten minutes the man walked over to the counter with a bored game.

"Did you find one?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I did thank you." The man said with a small smile.

Yugi rang the man up. Once Yugi was paid, he waved good bye to the customer.

The man walked out of the game shop and gave it a slight glance back before walking over to a man that was leaning on a light post. This man had thick black straight hair that went to his knees. His bangs were blood read and covered his left eye, and also the last five inches of his hair was also blood red. The eye that was showing on the man was read with an odd silver swirl to it. His skin would remind anyone of the moon light shining down on the gently earth. he looked about twenty years old but no one could be sure. He was six feet tall, toned and fit, but not muscular. His nails looked like they could have been claws and even his canine teeth look as if they where fangs. On the left side of his face was an arcane lines. Unseen by most because of the black t-shirt that he was wearing, he had a Celtic style knot on his left shoulder blade. On his right wrist he had a odd pattern that went all the way around. He had three piercing on his left ear, and one on his right. On his lip was a right and his tongue was also pierced. The man's belly button was also pierced, that could be seen a little.

"Its about time you got out of there Gabriel..." The man said.

"Sorry Rhaz, but they had such a large choice of games." Gabriel said as he walked up to him.

Rhazhah smirked a little and pushed himself off of the light pole.

"Though I should tell you about the kid that was running it." Gabriel said in a hushed tone but continued, "He looked just like him..."

Rhazhah stopped in his tracks and looked over at his younger cousin.

"Your serious?" Rhazhah said in a low voice.

"Yes, I wouldn't joke about something like that. Even his aura isn't human. He isn't hasn't awakened yet for some reason but he will soon." Gabriel said.

"That's because he has been around this humans, and I'm sure that...MAN...had something to do with it.." Rhazhah growled just thinking about him.

Gabriel just sighed as he looked away from his frustrated cousin, which was very unlike him. Normally Rhazhah was very arrogant, loyal, and flirty. But right now he seemed very upset. Gabriel knew that this wouldn't be the last time they would take to this game shop.

It was about six at night and Yugi was sweeping up the shop getting ready to close. It had been a long day and he couldn't wait until he could relax for the rest of the night. Soon his thoughts were interrupted but his ringing cell phone.

"Hello? Yugi Mutou speaking." Yugi said into the phone.

"Hey, Yugi! Its Yusuke! Guess what!" Yusuke said into the phone trying to hold back his laughter.

"What is it? I hope your not hurt!" Yugi said concerned for his friend.

"Naaaa! I'm at the train station! And I dragged my friends along for the visit!" Yusuke said.

"Oh! I can't believe it! Let me come get you! I'll be right there!:" Yugi said into the phone.

"Alright! Hurry up man, Hiei isn't the most patient person in the world." Yusuke said.

Yugi said his good byes and hung up the phone. Yugi closed up the shop and ran upstairs to get his coat. As Yugi passed the large mirror he took a look at himself. Yugi really changed since his yami went to the after life and his grandfathers death. Yugi's eyes still held the innocence but they where more narrow now like his yami's where. Yugi's hair was no longer spiked up, but about shoulder length. He wore a black tank top and plain black Tripp. Yugi's ears were pierced three times on both ears, and his belly button that was showing was also pierced.

Yugi grabbed a light jacket and ran out of the house after he pulled on his boots. After locking up the game shop he jumped into his car and headed to the train station to get his friends. Uknown to Yugi, this was the way fate was going to deal with to stubborn lovers and bring a family back together, but the road was going to be a long one.

End of Chapter one

YDA: Well, I think that went well!

Jarick: *nods* very well done.

Cain: yay!

YDA: Anyways...please review and flamers stay away!


	2. When life gets complicated

Disclaimer: I Do No Own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu Yu Hakusho! The OC's Rhazhaha and Gabriel belong to Kitten! Kitten was very kind to let me use them for this story.

Warnings: Yaoi, M/M pairings, oral, anal, sho-ai, language, lemon, more possible warnings to come.

plot: Yugi never knew who his parents were and of course was raised by his grandfather. When a man by the name of Rhazhah and his cousin Gabriel come into his life, a part of his past that he didn't even know was there comes to life. It turns out that Yugi is the only son of Youko Kurama! And Youko kept this secret for years. Now Yugi and the others are thrown into an old war between lover and wanting of revenge! Can Yugi help his dad and his old lover turned enemy find love again and even find love for himself?

YugiDarkAngel: Welcome to chapter two of Love Thy Mate!

Cain: My My...someone is here early

YDA: Oh hush you...

Cain: I want to meet Kitten...

YDA: Your just going to be a pain in my ass today aren't you...

Cain: Ohhhh come one Angel please!

Jarick: Please just do it to shut him up...

YDA: Fine...*walks away and comes back in dragging Kitten* Kitten I would like you to meet Cain and his twin brother Jarick...Cain is the original vampire while Jarick is the original werewolf...they like to hang around while I write and bother me to death...

Cain: ^^ hello Kitten! *hugs Kitten*

Jarick: ...Moron...I can't believe i am related to you...

YDA: *hits head* and i'm stuck with both of you! Anyways...Jarick can you do the disclaimer while Cain is busying huging poor Kitten to death...

Jarick: Yeah Yeah...Angel owns nothing, and the OC's belong to Kitten over there *points over to Kitten who is

being hugged to death by Cain at the Moment* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 2- When life gets complicated **

Yugi parked his car, and headed into the train station to find Yusuke. It didn't take him that long to find him, only because the tall, loud orange haired man was currently talking very loud.

"When is your friend going to get here!" the Loud mouth said.

"Come on man, give him some time..he will be here soon." Yusuke said as he smirked at his friend.

Yugi smiled and walked over to him, and tapped Yusuke on the shoulder.

"I'm here." Yugi said with a smile

"Yugi! Let me introduce you to my friends. The loud mouth over here is Kuwabara. The red head is Shuichi but we call him Kurama, and the short spiked hair on the far side is Hiei." Yusuke said as he pointed to each of them when he said their names.

"Its nice to meet all of you. My name is Yugi Mutou. Oh Yusuke, you guys can stay with me while your here." Yugi said to them.

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked him.

"Yeah, I have plenty of room in the shop, don't worry about it. Just get your things and follow me to the car." Yugi said to them.

"Alright! You heard the man! Lets get going!" Yusuke said with a grin.

The group grabbed their things, then followed Yugi out to his car. When they finally got back to the game shop, Yugi let them get settled in, while he made dinner for them all. The first to walk over was Hiei. He didn't say anything as he silently walked into the kitchen area of the shop. He quietly watched as Yugi cooked the food for them. There was something off about this human that Hiei couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Your Hiei right?" Yugi asked with a smile.

"I am..." Hiei said.

"Can you let the others know that dinner is about ready?" Yugi asked him, a smile still gracing his lips.

Normally Hiei would have scoffed and said no to Yugi. But for some reason he found it hard to. So, Hiei just nodded and walked out and towards Kurama's room first.

Kurama put his head in his hands. To think that after years of looking for him again, he was right under his nose! The seal was about to fade and Kurama was grateful that Yusuke knew him. Kurama was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Hiei walk into his room.

"To think that you are distracted fox is amazing..." Hiei said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, Hiei..sorry I just have a lot on my mind at the moment. What is it that you need?" Kurama asked.

"Not what I need. Our host is almost finished with dinner. He would like us out there." Hiei said before he walked off.

Kurama took a deep sigh and stood up. This vacation was not going to go very well. He could feel it.

The next day, Yugi sat behind the game shop counter waiting on customers. Yusuke was out with Kuwabara showing him around. Hiei went off somewhere on his own and Kurama was currently upstairs. A squeak of the stairs told Yugi that his guest was coming down. Soon the red head's face appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Kurama, did you need something?" Yugi asked.

"Not really, I just wanted to talk and get to know you." He said with a gentle smile.

Yugi and Kurama spent hours talking to each other and getting to know each other. Everything was just fine until the game shop bell went off and Rhazhah walked in. He and Kurama took one look at each other as their eyes went to the size of dinner plates.

"YOU!" They both yelled at the same time.

Yugi looked between the two as Kurama stepped in front of him.

"Leave, now.." Kurama said to Rhazhah in a deadly calm voice.

"Oh hell no! Not after I found him again! Get out of the way Kurama!" Rhazhah yelled at him.

"No! Leave this place!" Kurama said still in a calm voice.

Yugi just watched the two of them fight. His head was beginning to hurt really bad. And the pain in his ears and back didn't help it at all. Yugi grabbed his head, trying to get up and get something for his head, but the pain just got worse and worse. Yugi doubled over in pain and continued to hold his head. This finally caught the attention of the two fighting and looked over at him.

"Yugi!" They both yelled as they ran over to him.

"What did you do to him!" Rhazhah growled at Kurama.

"I put a seal on him so he would appear human, but its wearing off now." Kurama said to him still in his calm voice

"I knew that it was your fault!" Rhazhah said as he tried to push Kurama out of his way to check on Yugi.

"Fighting isn't going to help Yugi!" Kurama said to him.

"But it will make me feel better!" Rhazhah said as he glared at him.

Yugi scream in pain as he held his head. The pain was nothing like he ever felt before. He could feel something growing out of his back, his ears seemed to be getting longer too, but Yugi thought it was just the pain. After about ten minutes of constant pain it final stop. Yugi passed out from lack of energy. Kurama picked Yugi up like he did all those years ago. His son was finally back in his arms. Rhazhah walked over to him and looked at Yugi. Yugi's fox tail was silver and black, and his ears were pointed like Rhazhah's.

"My son.."Rhazhah said in a possessive voice. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter 2

YDA: Well there you have it! chapter 2!

Cain: *still cuddling Kitten* I like her ^^

Jarick: I feel sorry for Kitten...

YDA: Me too...anyways...Please review!


	3. Waking up as someone new

Disclaimer: I Do No Own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu Yu Hakusho! The OC's Rhazhaha and Gabriel belong to Kitten! Kitten was very kind to let me use them for this story.

Warnings: Yaoi, M/M pairings, oral, anal, sho-ai, language, lemon, more possible warnings to come.

plot: Yugi never knew who his parents were and of course was raised by his grandfather. When a man by the name of Rhazhah and his cousin Gabriel come into his life, a part of his past that he didn't even know was there comes to life. It turns out that Yugi is the only son of Youko Kurama! And Youko kept this secret for years. Now Yugi and the others are thrown into an old war between lover and wanting of revenge! Can Yugi help his dad and his old lover turned enemy find love again and even find love for himself?

YugiDarkAngel: Well here we are to chapter 3

Cain: *still holding Kitten* ^^

Jarick: ...you freak...let that poor girl go...

Cain: no .

YDA: *hits head* Oh my...Cain just do the disclaimer...

Cain: Okay ^^ Come kitten we will do the disclaimer...

Jarick: Freak...

Cain: Angel owns nothing but part of the plot. The OC's and the other part of the plot belong to kitten here. ^^

Jarick: On with the fic!

Chapter 3- Wake up as someone new

Darkness...that was all Yugi could feel and see was darkness. The silence was broken by a vague sound. He could here two people fight. The fighting got louder and louder until Yugi could feel that he was laying on a bed with his head in someone's lap.

"Fuck off Youko! You just need to leave him with me!" Rhazhah yelled at the currently red headed fox that was trying to stay calm despite the other fox Youkai that was yelling at him.

"Yes, that is what our son needs...to grow up as a flirt with tattoos and piercings in unnecessary places." Kurama said as he rolled his eyes, as he gently ran his fingers though Yugi's hair.

The conversation was making no since to Yugi. Who was fighting about their son and why was he around them while they did? Yugi moaned in pain as he finally opened his eyes. The sight he was greeted with was his head laying in Kurama's lap and a rather tall man with long black hair with red bangs and red and sliver eyes glaring at Kurama. Next to the strange man was the customer that Yugi had a few days ago. It seemed like man with copper hair was trying to calm other guy down.

"Look what you did...your yelling woke him up." Kurama said as he glared back at Rhazhah.

"Tch! Don't you dare blame this all on me!" Rhazhah said

"Rhaz...Calm down please...I'm sure he is already confused about what is going on." Gabriel said to Rhazhah.

Rhazhah growled a little but looked down at Yugi and sighed.

"We need to explain some stuff to you...and why you look a little different.." Rhazhah said as he sat next to Kurama reluctantly.

"What do you mean looked different?" Yugi questioned as he sat up and got off the bed.

Yugi walked over to the full length mirror and almost fainted again if Rhazhah hadn't acted quickly and caught him. What was looking back at Yugi again was not the same person that saw last. Yugi's tri-colored hair was no more, but now long. His bangs where the same but they where now black, while the main part of his hair was now silver at the edges where black as well. Yugi's amethyst eyes where the same put held a strange silver swirl, just like strange man that had caught him. Yugi's ears where no longer normal but pointed like an elf, and he would have thought he was had it not been for the silver tail with the black tip come out of his lower back. Even his nails where more like demon nail, or claws now. His skin looked as if it was kissed by the moonlight.

"What happened to me..." Yugi asked as his knees almost gave out from under him.

Rhazhah sighed a little and picked him up. He carried him over to the bed and set him down.

"Yugi...I know this will be a lot to take in but it needs to be said. You are not human...in fact you are a fox youkai. This man here is Rhazhah, he and I are your real parents." Kurama explain.

"What...how? Why?" Yugi asked completely confused.

"Nineteen years ago...when Rhazhah and I where still together...we decided to have a child. I found a plant that would make a male carry and give birth when eaten. when we finally got pregnant things seemed okay, until the day that i got attacked. I almost lost you and my life if Rhazhah had not come when he did. After that, I realized I didn't want to lose you again, so once I gave birth to you, I took you to the human world when Rhazhah was asleep. I put a sealing spell to hide your true nature from everyone and that would suppress your youkai nature for a few years. The seal worked until yesterday when it finally broke." Kurama explained.

Yugi looked between the two men. He could tell what Kurama said was true, but what happened between them? Rhazhah and Kurama seemed at each others thoughts.

"Okay...but why are you guys fighting..." Yugi asked, having a vague idea but he wanted to make sure what he thought was right.

"I'll explain that. When I woke up I found Youko and you gone. I looked everywhere till I found him coming back though a portal to ningenki with out you. I demanded to know what he did with you and he told me that he left you in the care of a human family, but refused to tell where he left you. We fought a deadly fight and he got me across my left eye. After that we went our own ways. I went looking for you and I didn't give a shit where that bastard went!" Rhazhah growled as he looked over at Kurama again.

Yugi frowned a bit to himself as he took in the story. He didn't like the fact that his parents didn't get along anymore. Yugi figured that he would have to try and fix the rift between them.

"Okay...but what now?" Yugi asked.

"Now, I will have to teach you how to use your powers. I have an idea what powers you have, but training you will be the only way for me to be sure." Kurama said.

"Oh hell no! Like hell I will leave him alone with you again!" Rhazhah barked at Kurama.

Gabriel sighed and sat on the other side of Yugi. He gave the young fox a small smiled and held his hand out.

"My name is Gabriel, I am Rhazhah's cousin. He has been really worried about you." Gabriel said with a small shy smile.

"I"m Yugi Mutou. I can tell...but do they really hate each other that much?" Yugi asked shaking Gabriel's hand.

"Rhaz was really upset about what he did, but I think deep down he still loves him. They are technicaly still mates after all." Gabriel said with a sigh.

Yugi sighed and shook his head again. He was definitely going to try and fix the rift between them, though Yugi knew that it wasn't going to be easy at all. He really had his work cut out for him.

End of Chapter 3

YDA: There we go! Chapter 3 is done!

Cain: Yay! ^^ *cuddles Kitten*

Jarick: i still say your a Freak..

YDA: *sighs* please review!.


	4. Having a Broken Family

Disclaimer: I Do No Own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu Yu Hakusho! The OC's Rhazhah and Gabriel belong to Kitten! Kitten was very kind to let me use them for this story.

Warnings: Yaoi, M/M pairings, oral, anal, sho-ai, language, lemon, more possible warnings to come.

plot: Yugi never knew who his parents were and of course was raised by his grandfather. When a man by the name of Rhazhah and his cousin Gabriel come into his life, a part of his past that he didn't even know was there comes to life. It turns out that Yugi is the only son of Youko Kurama! And Youko kept this secret for years. Yugi and the others are thrown into an old war between lover and wanting of revenge! Can Yugi help his dad and his old lover turned enemy find love again and even find love for himself?

YugiDarkAngel: And welcome to chapter 4 of Love Thy Mate

Cain: Are you sure you can do this right now? *still cuddling Kitten*

Jarick: Yeah...your day has been...well...shity to say the lest...

YDA: I will be just fine...this is what I need...something to take my mind off of it.

Cain: If you are so sure..I know that we can't stop you.

Jarick: Don't wear yourself out...

YDA:I know..but anyways..can one of you do the disclaimer?

Cain: Angel owns nothing except part of the plot, Kitten owns the OC's Rhaz and Gabriel and the other part of the plot.

**Chapter 4- Having a broken family **

"So...Let me get this straight...you and this guy, Rhazhah, where once and by all means still mates...and your kid is Yugi here that Kurama took to the human world to hide him so he wouldn't be hurt. Then the other guy is Rhazhah's cousin Gabriel." Yusuke said as he looked at everyone.

"Yes that is right." Kurama said as he looked at Yusuke.

"Geez! Why couldn't you just be a family and stay together.." Yusuke said as he put a hand over his eyes.

"Thank you! The punk agrees with me!" Rhaz said as he threw his arms in the air.

"Now, don't get me wrong I get both sides. Kurama wanted to protect his only son, while Rhaz here wanted nothing more than a family." Yusuke said as he looked at the two older foxes

"See..why can't you see it that way Rhazhah?" Kurama said to his mate.

"Because...I wanted our family together! But no! You took him away! Now he is just learn about things he should have none for years!" Rhaz yelled as he glared at Kurama.

Yugi sighed and shook his head. This was not turning out good. Gabriel put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and smiled a bit.

"Thanks Gabriel." Yugi said as he smiled up at Gabriel.

"It's no problem. I can only imagine what its like to have your parents fighting each other." Gabriel said as he patted Yugi a bit.

The fighting went on a little longer, till Kurama told everyone that they should get to bed. Once everyone was gone to their rooms, Yugi laid back down in his bed. He wanted more than anything for his parents to get back together but it didn't seem like it was going to be possible.

A week past and the tension between Rhaz and Kurama didn't ease at all. Rhaz wanted to spend time with Yugi and show him his way of life, but Kurama was against it and said that Yugi should start training right away. Every time they got in the same room, Rhaz and Kurama would but heads on everything. Yugi was currently taking a walk with everyone. Rhaz was on one side of Yugi while Kurama was on the other side.

"Wasn't this a great idea? A picnic in the park." Yugi said with a smile.

"Yes..its a very nice day out." Kurama said as he smiled at his son.

"How is this spot guys?" Yusuke asked as he looked around.

"This is a perfect spot." Yugi said with a smile as he put the blanket he was carrying under a Sakura tree.

The others made them selves comfortable under the tree or in Hiei's case in the tree itself. Yugi then place the basket down and then leaned again the tree. Kurama sat on one side of him while Rhaz sat on the other side. Yugi opened the basket and started to take out the lunch. Everyone helped themselves to the food, and Yugi looked up the tree at Hiei.

"Would you like to come down and get some food?" Yugi asked the dragon master.

"I am fine...don't worry about me." Hiei said as he stayed in his spot.

"You shouldn't skip meals...Come down, there is enough for everyone." Yugi said hoping that the other demon would come down.

"Hn.." was all Hiei said as he stayed where he was.

Yugi sighed as Yusuke put his arm around Yugi.

"Don't take it personally...Hiei isn't much of a people person." Yusuke said with a smile.

"Yeah. If shorty wants to miss out on this good food you made then let him. More for us!" Kuwabara said.

Hiei looked down at the others. His eyes lingered on Yugi for a minute before he glared at Yusuke and Kuwabara. With a sigh Hiei decied to come down from the tree. He sat across from Yugi as the younger demon smiled and handed him a plate of food.

'Even if my family is broken, maybe everything is all bad.' Yugi thought as he looked at Hiei, then glanced at his bickering parents.

End of Chapter

YDA: And that ends chapter 4!

Cain: *cuddling kitten* Wow...I thought that was interesting.

Jarick: And you finally showed another pairing.

YDA: Yeah, well I had to do it some time...anyways please review!


End file.
